


This special place

by R_N_R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros going hanging out together (I suck at summary, please read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This special place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fanfiction I wrote based on a request I got on Tumblr.

You’ve been here countless of times, your friend Gamzee took you here a few years ago already. You have been hanging out here with him the very first time your heart had been broken, the first day you came back to school after you broke your leg, the day you learned your father was hospitalized for some serieus illness, the day you learned he was going to make it and so many other times in between. This place makes you smile, all the memories of shitty rap battles you both got into, the times you missed classes by accident when playing Pokemon for too long and every time you fell asleep under that pretty apple three. You seen it go from cold and empty, flowers and leaves, to full of those sweet fruits. This was such a nice place to spend some quiet time!

Right now though, this place was cold, the wind blew through the branches, the last few leaves falling down to the floor with the cold breeze. Your friend was already sitting there waiting for you to join him.

"Hey motherfucker…" Gamzee said softly as you joined him. "How’ve you been?" He asked not looking at you.   
You sat down next to him and shrugged a little. “Been ok… I was worried you weren’t at school for the last two weeks…” you said softly and leaned against the old three.   
He finally looked at you and smiled with an emotion you couldn’t realy place. “Been in a bit of trouble…” he said, obviously trying to avoid this conversation.  
“I see…” you said not pushing this any further. “I missed you… couldn’t you text me, maybe?”  
“I thought Kurloz told you about me…” he said looking away for a moment. “I kinda lost my chill… mom got scared and called the cops on me when I pulled a knife…” he explained quickly. “Turns out I was a bit wacko in my motherfucking head.” He finished with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
“What do you mean?” You dared to ask looking at your friend with a little concern in your eyes.  
“Been held in psychiatric hospital for the last couple of weeks… I got these sweet motherfucking pills keeping my brain under the lid…” he said shaking his bottle of pills.  
“Oh… did they treat you right?” You asked, hoping your friend was doing a little better.  
“Yeah bro… but I didn’t, I kinda broke one of the guards nose…” he said trailing off a little.   
“I’m sure they deserved it!” You said smiling at your friend, trying to make this a little easier to talk about.   
“Can’t say I remember bro!” He said smiling back at you and simply let his hand fall on yours, squeezing your fingers gently.

You look away, but keep your hands there, enjoying the warmth of his hands on your cold ones. You stay quiet for a little while, looking around unable to help but think about the fact that you won’t be seeing this place once this school year is over; you were in your last year and you would most likely be going to college after and will not have much time to hang out here anymore.

"Tavbro… can I up and tell you something?" Gamzee asked looking at you again.  
“Uh… y-yeah I guess?” You reply with a little stutter that you couldn’t really control due to his hand holding yours.  
“I motherfucking love you bro… I been thinking to go back home and call you ever since I got into hospital.” He said with hopeful eyes.

And you freeze. What were you even supposed to reply to that! You looked at him and before you knew it, his lips were on yours, kissing you gently. Your lips moved on there own, kissing back like it was the only thing to do.

You couldn’t find anything to say as you both pulled away, suddenly it wasn’t so cold and you would think it was because of your blush, but you soon feel a arm go around you and pull you closer to the other. You didn’t complain, this felt right. “I think… I love you too…” you said softly and let yourself relax a little against him.


End file.
